The Prophecy
by darkstorm54
Summary: One by one, the Ronin Warriors are being hunted by minions of a new threat in the Nether World and there is only five girls that can help them.
1. Chapter 1

Rowen, Hisoka, Takayuki and Tomio

Nether World

"It's time to put my plan in action," a man with black hair and eyes said as he stood at a window and looked out at the rolling clouds that covered the sky.

He turned as a door opened and two men walked in. One had blue hair and grey eyes and the other had black hair and light blue eyes.

"You summoned us Hiroshi?" one of them said.

"Yes Takayuki and Tomio," he said crossing the room and dropping into a chair. "It's time to take the Ronin Warriors down one by one before help arrives in Toyama."

"And who will be first?" Tomio asked.

"Rowen of Strata," Hiroshi said. "By my studies he's always the last one home to the house they stay at. Intercept him on his way home."

"How will we know it's him?" Takayuki asked.

"You'll know," Hiroshi said. "Now go and don't fail to bring him to me."

With a sharp nod, they vanished to do his bidding.

Toyama

Rowen glanced at the clock and saw it was almost eight. He closed his book, put it in his bag and slung it over his shoulder and left the library.

As he stepped from the library, he stopped and looked around sensing he was being watched. He shrugged it off and started walking. He was meeting Sage at a store two blocks over.

From the shadows, Takayuki and Tomio watched as he headed for the corner.

"Has to be him," Tomio said as they silently followed him. "Nobody else is emitting a blue glow like he is."

They stopped as Rowen went into the store and they waited in the shadows.

In a temple not far from Toyama

A man with long white hair stood before an altar on the very top floor of the temple.

"You wanted to see me Master Xiu?" a young girl with shoulder-length jade hair and silver eyes asked coming in behind him.

"Yes Hisoka," he said turning around. "Hiroshi is on the move. My meditations have shown he is targeting Rowen of the Strata first. I need you to go to Toyama and stop him from getting Strata."

"What about the others?" she asked.

"I'll send them as soon as they return," he said. "I will open a portal to take you to Toyama. You won't be far from Strata."

Using magic, a portal opened and Hisoka stepped through and disappeared.

Toyama

Sage had been running an errand for Mia when Rowen came in the store and walked over to him.

"Ready to roll?" Sage asked stuffing the receipt in his pants pocket.

"Let's go," Rowen said and was soon walking down the street heading for Mia's, not realizing they were being followed.

"Looks like we found two Ronins," Takayuki said as they saw the green glow around Sage.

"Focus," Hiroshi demanded telepathically. "That is Sage of the Halo. Do what you want with him, but bring Strata to me."

It wasn't long before Sage and Rowen entered the woods that separated Toyama from the house.

Not far away, a portal appeared and Hisoka appeared and as it disappeared, she glanced around, seeing nothing but trees.

"A forest? Great," she said. "No people anywhere. Now what?"

Just then she heard talking and footsteps and quickly hid behind a tree and watched as Rowen and Sage walked by.

As they went further, she stepped out from behind the tree and wawtched them disappear from view.

Suddenly she looked up as two shadows darted through the trees and know who they were going after and started after them.

"I hope Kento left some dinner for us," Rowen said.

"I'm sure Cye made extra," Sage said. "He just had to keep it from Kento's hands."

Just then Takayuki dropped down in front of them, a sword in his hand and a black and grey armor on.

"Not so fast," he said as they came to a full stop and their subarmors appeared. "Out master has requested your presence, Strata."

"Not going to happen," Rowen said glancing over at Sage.

Before they knew it, a chain wrapped around Rowen and he was sent flying and landed in front of Tomio who had been behind him.

"Armor of Halo, dao rei."

Rowen struggled to get to his feet and tried to free himself but the chains seemed to get tighter the more he struggled.

"I'll take care of him," Tomio yelled over to Takayuki. "Make short work of his buddy."

Just then a strong gust blew through the clearing blowing Tomio away from Rowen but the chains still held. With a flick of Tomio's wrist. Rowen was slammed into a tree.

"Free him, Tomio," Hisoka demanded as she appeared in the clearing, the wind blowing her hair back.

"You stay out of this Hisoka," Tomio yelled jumping to his feet, the end of the chain still grasped in his right hand. "It's none of your business."

More wind picked up, completely surrounding her and when it died down she had on a dark blue and grey armor, with a sword strapped to her back.

Rowen was dazed from slamming into the tree. Shaking his head, he was able to get to his knees, then tried his hardest to get back on his feet, but the chains made it hard, but finally was on his feet.

"Now I'm not going to tell you again," Hisoka said. "Let him go."

Tomio just grinned and jumped right over to Rowen, grabbed ahold of him and disappeared.

Takayuki laughed and disappeared, leaving Sage and Hisoka alone in the clearing.

"What is going on and where did they take Rowen?" Sage demanded as he turned to her, his armor fading.

"If you take me to the other Ronin Warriors," she said, "I'll explain everything."

Sage nodded and started walking toward the house once more, all the while worried about Rowen and what could be happening to him right now.

Nether World

Hiroshi turned as Tomio appeared behind him with Rowen, the chain still wrapped around him.

"Good job," he said as Takayuki appeared. "Take him to the dungeons until I'm ready."

Rowen was forced out of the room and down the stairs until they reached the bottom. Takayuki opened one of the cell doors and Tomio shoved him in, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Rowen was finally free of the chain as they disappeared and he rubbed his arms.

"My friends will find me," he yelled at the two as they turned and started walking away.

Rowen lowered himself to the floor and looked around at his surroundings. There was no windows and the only way out was through the way he had come in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Cye was in the kitchen finishing dishes when he saw Sage and Hisoka come out of the woods and he could tell that Sage was upset and Rowen was nowhere to be seen.

"Guys, we have a problem," Sage said as he and Hisoka entered the house. "Rowen's been taken."

"What are you talking about Sage?" Ryo asked coming down the stairs.

"We were attacked by two guys in armor halfway through the woods," Sage said. "If Hisoka wouldn't have showed up when she did, they probably would have gotten both of us."

"They were only after Rowen," Hisoka said. "Please, sit. I'll explain everything."

Nether World

Rowen glanced up when he heard footsteps and the door was unlocked and a young girl walked in. She had long brown hair and brown eyes and was dressed in black jeans and a red top.

"I'm not here to hurt you," she said as she turned around with a tray of food in her hands. "Hiroshi wants you to eat. I'll be back for it later."

She laid the tray down not far from him, then left, locking it once again.

Rowen slid the tray over and found a turkey sandwich and a drink, plus a couple of crackers. He took a bite and when nothing tasted off, he started to eat and soon the tray was empty.

Ten minutes later, she was back and picked up the tray. Just as she reached the door, Tomio and Takahuki appeared at the door. She hurried past the two and disappeared from view.

"Let's go Strata," Takahuki commanded yanking Rowen to his feet.

They chained his hands behind him and forced him out of the cell and toward the stairway.

Kiaria opened her door a crack as they went by. She felt sorry for Strata, but knew she couldn't do anything about it.

Toyama

"So we're all in danger from this Hiroshi guy," Kento said as Hisoka finished filling them all in.

"Do you have any idea where they are keeping Rowen?" Ryo asked.

"They're somewhere in the Nether World," she explained. "Where I'm not exactly sure. Master Xiu is working on finding the exact location. For now, we need to try and keep them from getting the rest of you. They'll be more joining us but they're on different missions right now."

"It's getting late," Mia said getting to her feet. "Why don't we call it a night and figure something out in the morning. There's an extra room upstairs Hisoka."

"Thank you Mia," Hisoka said getting to her feet also along with the others.

Kento went into the kitchen for a snack while the others headed upstairs.

Nether World

Hiroshi glanced up as Rowen was brought in the room he was in and soon Rowen found himself chained in the middle of the room, his hands above him and his feet to the floor.

"I'll summon you when I'm finished," Hiroshi said to Takahuki and Tomio.

They left, leaving Rowen alone with Hiroshi.

"My friends will find me," Rowen said as Hiroshi picked up a dark blue crystal from the table.

"They'll be joining you soon enough," Hiroshi said as he walked over to stand not far from him.

He raised the crystal until it was even with Rowen's chest and closed his eyes. Rowen watched as the crystal started to glow and a light shot out of it and quickly surrounded Rowen and disappeared into his body.

Then it felt like someone was running him through with a hot poker. He tried not to scream but the pain was too intense.

Toyama

Hisoka was just getting into bed when pain hit her, doubling her over and she yelled out in pain.

"Everything okay in there, Hisoka?" Cye asked as he came in to find her doubled over. "Are you okay?"

Soon the pain passed and she was able to stand, sweat beaded on her forehead.

"I'm fine," she said as she sat down on the bed. "It was nothing."

Cye glanced once more at her, then left shutting the door behind him. She sat there rubbing her chest and knew something was happening to Rowen.

Nether World

Hiroshi held the crystal again as the light came out of Rowen and reentered the crystal. Rowen slumped against the chains unconscious.

"Tomio!" Hiroshi yelled as he placed the now pulsating crystal back on the table.

Tomio came in and bowed before him.

"Take him back and sent Hisashi and Yoshiro to me," Hiroshi said.

Tomio went over and unchained Rowen, then slung him over his shoulder and left the room.

In her room, Kiaria slowly came to as the pain in her chest eased and she found herself on her floor.

"What's going on?" she wondered as she got to her feet.

After resting, she went in search of Hiroshi, finding him in the main room. He looked up as she came in.

"What is it Kiaria?" he asked.

"What is it you want with the Ronin Warriors?" she asked sitting down.

"Their armors are what I need to summon a being that will help me enslave the human world," Hiroshi said. "Why do you ask?"

"Just a few minutes ago, I felt pain so bad I passed out in my room," Kiaria explained.

"It's probably nothing," Hiroshi said, as he picked up a vial and handed it to her. "If you have any more, take a swallow of this. It will help."

Down in the dungeons, Tomio entered the cell and dropped Rowen to the floor, the left, locking the door behind him as he went.

He heard voices and passed through double doors to find Hisashi and Yoshiro sparring.

"Hiroshi wants to see you two," he said to them, then left.

They put away their staffs and headed out of the room and soon entered the room, passing Kiaria as they went.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Temple

A young girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes entered the temple and lit a candle, then dropped to her knees to meditate.

"It's good to see you're back, Kohaku," Xiu said coming in behind her.

"You as well Xiu," she said getting to her feet. "Where's Hisoka?"

"In Toyama," Xiu said crossing over to her. "I need you to go there also. She was sent to protect Rowen of the Strata, but I think we're too late. He's going after Kento of Hardrock next."

"As you wish," Kohaku said.

Toyama

Hosaku was having problems sleeping, and sat up in the bed and glanced at the clock and saw that it was 2:45 in the morning.

She headed out of the room and downstairs to fix something to drink. Pouring herself a glass of milk, she went out and sat on the porch.

A soft glow appeared just off the porch and Xiu appeared.

"Master Xiu," she said getting to her feet and stepping off the porch to greet him.

"Kohaku will be here in the morning," he said. "Kento of Hardrock is the next target. You must

"Yes sir," she said.

With that, he disappeared. Picking up the glass, she headed back in the house.

Nether World

Consciousness slowly came back to Rowen and it felt like his whole body had been used as a punching bag and his head throbbed.

"Man, what did they do to me?" he wondered after he found himself once more in the cell.

As he heard footsteps, he managed to struggle to his feet as the door was unlocked and Kiaria came in.

"What do you want?" he asked as she turned to face him.

"I want to help you," she said. "My father won't stop until he has all five of the Ronins."

"What does he want from us and what did he do to me?"

"He's trying to summon an ancient demon and he needs your armor's powers," she said. "He's already succeeded in draining most of the power from your armor and it won't be long before he finishes what he started."

"Why do you want to defy your father, though?" Rowen said.

"Something's going on he isn't telling me," Kiaria said. "When he was draining your armor, I felt terrible pain and passed out. I have a feeling I'm part of his plan. Rest for now, and I'll figure out a way to get you out."

Toyama

Cye came downstairs to find Hisoka asleep on the couch. She stirred as he walked by and she sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning, Cye," she said as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Morning," he said as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. "Sleep okay?"

"Not really," she said as she made herself a bowl also. "I ended up coming downstairs around three this morning."

Just then, a noise sounded from outside and that brought everyone running from upstairs.

They hurried out on the porch to see Hisashi and Yoshiro standing halfway to the house. Hisashi, with brown hair and silver eyes, had a red armor on and Yoshiro, with grey hair and brown eyes, had a green armor on. Hisoka glanced over at Kento, knowing they were here for him, but she that Kohaku wasn't very far away.

"Be careful, they're strong," she told them.

Just then the wind picked up, leaving her in the dark blue and grey armor and she pulled the sword from her back, then moved to stand closer to Kento.

Before they knew it, they were surrounded by ninjas and they soon had their hands full.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a figure emerge from the trees. She recognized the long brown hair as belonging to Kohaku.

"About time you showed up," she yelled over to her friend.

"Got turned around," Kohaku yelled back.

Wind picked up once again and soon she was in a brown and orange armor and a staff on her back.

"Let's rid of these jokers," Kohaku said running over.

"Updraft Slash!"

"Earthquake Smash!"

All the ninjas were obliterated, leaving just Hisashi and Yoshiro. Hisashi nodded at Yoshiro and Yoshiro disappeared.

"Watch it," Kohaku said. "He could be anywhere."

Suddenly, Kento was sent flying into Ryo and they both went down, but they were soon on their feet.

"Stop hiding Yoshiro," Kohaku demanded looking around.

She saw a slight movement behind Cye just before Cye was sent into the side of the house. She flinched as his head was snapped back and he slid to the ground.

"Cye!" Kento yelled and started for him when he was grabbed from behind and sent flying backwards where he was caught by Hisashi.

"Snake Fang Strike!"

Kento was able to get away just as the attack slammed into Hisashi and he went flying right into the invisible Yoshiro, who suddenly wasn't invisible anymore.

They turned to see Sekhmet in full armor standing to the side.

"Go back to Hiroshi," Sekhmet ordered as the two finally managed to get to their feet. With a glare, they disappeared.

"Thanks for the help, Sekhmet," Ryo said as they all armored down.

"No problem," Sekhmet said as Sage and Kento hurried over to Cye, who was still unconscious. "You'll need all the help you can get against Hiroshi and his lackeys."

"You kept them from getting Kento," Hisoka said as she and Hisoka came over to them.

Cye was out cold and Sage healed him as best as he could, then he and Kento helped him into the house with the others behind them.

Nether World

"How dare you come back without Hardrock," Hiroshi yelled as Hisashi and Yoshiro cowered in front of him. "Get out of my sight."

Hiroshi turned and slammed his fist into the wall then turned as Eiji came in, his long black hair flowing behind him.

"Go down and bring Strata up here and bring Atsushi with you," she said shaking rock off his hand. "I have a job for you two."

Eiji bowed and left the room. Rowen woke to the sound of footsteps and the door slammed open with a crash, making his head throb even more.

"On your feet Strata," Eiji demanded yanking him to his feet and twisting his arms behind his back and forced him out of the cell.

On the way, Eiji banged on a door and a man with short red hair and black eyes opened it.

"Hiroshi wants us," Eiji said.

Atsushi nodded, shut his door and followed them up the stairs and into the room where Hiroshi was waiting. Soon enough, Rowen was chained in the middle of the room once more.

"Hisashi and Yoshiro failed to bring Hardrock to me," Hiroshi said to them. "So we'll move to our next target, Ryo of the Wildfire. Leave and do not fail me."

They left, leaving Rowen along again with Hiroshi..

"You'll never get your hands on Ryo," Rowen said as Hiroshi once again picked up the dark blue crystal.

Hiroshi didn't say anything as he lifted the crystal and once again the light shot out and entered his body.

Toyama

Kohaku and Hisako was downstairs talking to Ryo, Mia and Kento when the pain hit Hisoka fast and hard.

"You okay?" Ryo asked as the pain doubled her over.

"I'll be fine," Hisoka said as the pain started to ease. "I just don't understand what's going on."

"We'll be glad to fill you in," a voice said from the doorway.


End file.
